gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Untitled
Need for Speed: Untitled is an upcoming open-world racing game. It will be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox ONE platforms. The game may also be released on Mac and Linux, as well as possibly being ported to the Nintendo Switch in the future. It will be released sometime in 2025. Gameplay Modes Cars Need for Speed: Untitled (Car List) Customization Weapons Some races feature 'Weapons Online' option. This means the player can use weapons in certain modes. However, you cannot use weapons in Free Roam unless a police pursuit or a marked man event begins. Map The game is set in Elysium County. Elysium County features nine boroughs, all as large as, at least, Fortune Valley from Payback. Nakamura Peaks *The mountainous northwest side of the map, where drifters and tuners reign. Jansen Tundras *The snowy northern portion of the map, rather adjacent to Nakamura Peaks, where snow rally cars reign and blizzards affect racers. Montgomery Village *A rural area with lots of plains and houses as far as the eye can see. Located on the northeast. Dominated by supercars and muscles. Also has a Fall-themed section. Watson Scenic Route *A forest biome that is ruled by SUVs and offroaders. Located at the west of the map rather adjacent to Nakamura Peaks. Carson City Center *The center of the map, a city like borough. Features an airport, a huge metropolitan area, anything a capital city has to offer. Dominated by supercars and tuners. Hunter Canyons *The Desert map. Located in the east. Dominated by muscles and offroaders. Kitano Tech Hub *A cyberpunk city and the most technologically advanced district, ruled by hybrids and electrics. Located in the southwest. Krieger Industrial Park *An SUV/Muscle dominated borough. This industrial district is located in the South. Rossolini Beach City *Ruled by supercars and offroaders, a seaside borough. Located in the southeast. Character Classes Bruiser- Similar to Blockers, they destroy enemy vehicles with their cars, Generally, they use high weight cars, SUVs, and muscles. Slayer- Master of using weapons, however, they generally are less durable than Bruisers. Evader- Performs an assassin role, usually evades radar detection through stealth and speed. Generally, they use high speed cars. Scout- Performs a tactician role, locates shortcuts and alternate routes. Drafter- Performs a support role, buffs all allies, especially speed when behind it. Rallyist- Performs a style-based role, rather more focused on drifting and off-road. Balanced- Most balanced of the classes. They can perform anything, though they are not as specialized. Characters Main Characters *The Player - The player is the main protagonist of the game. He/She starts the game with a BMW M5 F80(modified like in No Limits), but with the iconic M3 vinyl. *'Flash' - He is the protagonist of the Second Era of the games(probably except Undercover). He drives the famed M3 GTR, after he recovered the car somewhere in Fairhaven. *'Phantom' - He is the protagonist of the smartphone game NFS No Limits. He drives the M4 Coupe with the M3's vinyl after he acquired it in a deal with the cops. *'Ghost' - He is the protagonist of NFS 2015. He drives the BMW M3 E30 with the same vinyl. *Jack Rourke 'Survivor'- He is the protagonist of NFS The Run. He drives a Ford Mustang Boss 302 RTR-X. *Tyler Morgan 'Avenger'- He is one of the three protagonists in NFS Payback. He drives his Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. *Sean McAlister 'Jumper'- He is one of the three protagonists in NFS Payback. He drives his Chevrolet Bel-Air. *Jessica Miller 'Bandit'- She is one of the three protagonists in NFS Payback. She drives her BMW M5 F80. *Ryan Cooper 'Street King'- He is the protagonist of NFS ProStreet(and probably NFS Shift). He drives a Nissan 240 SX. Returning Supporting Characters * Garry - * Spike - *Robyn - *Amy - *Travis - *Manu - *Jean Claude - *Aki Kimura - *Rav Chaudhry - *Blake - *Ivy - *Kim - *Kelly - *Tyler - *Sam Harper - *Monty Montane - *Barb Montane - *Bridget Montane - *Amber Montane - *Hayden and Aidan Montane - New Supporting Characters * Antagonists *F-8 - The main antagonist of the game. Leader of a terrorist group known as the Shadows of Destiny. Since he was removed from the police force in the Rivals timeline, he became the worst enemy of racers and cops alike. He now wants to make a reign of terror in Elysium County. He bought lots of advenced technology to make his terrorist crew more powerful. *Zephyr - An anarchist who survived a couple of car crashes in Rivals. He wants to end the law enforcement to give racers their freedom. Still has a great enmity with F-8, though. Law Enforcement Plot and Setting Rival Crews Major Crews Carson City Center Jansen Tundras Montgomery Village Watson Scenic Route Hunter Canyons Kitano Tech Hub Nakamura Peaks Krieger Industrial Park Rossolini Beach City Minor Crews Carson City Center Jansen Tundras Montgomery Village Watson Scenic Route Hunter Canyons *Outback Outlaws ::: Car Preference: Australian Cars. ::: Leader: Joe Turner, The Kangaroo ::: Leader's Car: Holden Monaro ::: ::: Specialties: More specialized in off-roading and rallying. ::: Personality: Kitano Tech Hub Nakamura Peaks Krieger Industrial Park Rossolini Beach City *Great 'Tourage of Respect ::: Car Preference: Cars that have a GT badge. The high ranking members drive cars with a GTR badge. They have shades of red, orange, and yellow as their color. ::: Leader: Junichi Okawa, the Yatagarasu ::: Leader's Car: Nissan GT-R Premium 2017, with a Yatagarasu bird on the hood and on the sides. Colors are primarily shades of red, orange, and yellow. ::: ::: Specialties: Very good at race, drift and drag events. Cops find it hard to catch them. However, their offroad skill could be better. They're a high level crew, don't underestimate them. ::: Personality: One of the most arrogant, ever. They think the GT badge makes all other crews bow down to them. Police Elysium City Police Department deploys a number of vehicles and tactics. The player can avoid a pursuit by paying a fine of less than 2500 SP. Otherwise, the pursuit starts and the fine cannot be paid. Every borough features different police vehicles. Special cop cars(ones brought from the shop) indicate ranked police officers. Note: Starting at Heat 10, a special character known as the Nemesis, an unknown yet high-ranking police officer driving a highly modified Aston Martin Vulcan, could appear. It is a Legendary rarity police unit. Unit Types and Tactics *Local Unit *Local Undercover Unit *Local Armored Unit *State Unit *State Undercover Unit *State Armored Unit *State Tactical Unit *State Tactical Undercover Unit *State Tactical Armored Unit *Federal Unit *Federal Undercover Unit *Federal Armored Unit *Speed Enforcement Unit *Speed Enforcement Undercover Unit *Speed Enforcement Armored Unit *Rapid Response Unit *Elite Unit: This comes in the form of player-bought cars! *Light Rhino Unit *Heavy Rhino Unit *Offroad Response Unit(for some boroughs) *Drift Response Unit(for some boroughs) *Temporary Roadblock *Temporary Roadblock with Spike Strip *Impassable Roadblock *EMPs **Type 1: The type that makes you simply lose control. **Type 2: The type that slows you down. **Type 3: The type that takes you to a complete stop. **Type 4: All three types combined. *Aerial Reconnaissance Unit *Aerial Response Unit *Aerial Tactical Response Unit *Leech Drones Rarity Levels *Common *Uncommon *Rare *Epic *Legendary Carson City Center *Heat 0 --> Crown Vics(Common) *Heat 1 --> Undercover Crown Vics(Common) + Tier 1 Cop Cars(Uncommon) *Heat 2 --> Ford Taurus(Common)+ Tier 1 Cop Cars(Uncommon) *Heat 3 --> Ford Taurus(Common) + Armored Crown Vics(Common) + Tier 2 Cop Cars(Uncommon) + Tier 1 Cop Cars(Uncommon) *Heat 4 --> Undercover Ford Taurus(Common) + Dodge Chargers(Uncommon) + Helicopters(for spotting purposes)(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks(Rare) + Tier 2 Cop Cars(Rare) + Tier 1 Cop Cars(Uncommon) *Heat 5 --> Armored Ford Taurus(Common) + Dodge Chargers(Uncommon) + Helicopters(for spotting purposes)(Epic)+Temporary roadblocks(Rare)+ Ford Explorer SUVs(Rare) + Tier 2 Cop Cars (Uncommon) *Heat 6 --> Undercover Chargers(Common) + SUVs(Rare) + Roadblocks can now have spikes(Rare) + Tier 3 Cop Cars(Rare) + Tier 2 Cop Cars (Uncommon) + Helicopters(for spotting purposes)(Epic) *Heat 7 --> Corvettes that can drop spike strips(Common) + Armored Chargers(Uncommon) + Undercover SUVs (Rare)+ Tier 3 Cop Cars(Rare) + Tier 2 Cop Cars (Uncommon) + Helicopters(can engage players)(Epic) *Heat 8 --> Undercover Corvettes(Common) + Heavy Armored SUVs(Rare) + Undercover SUVs(Rare) +Tier 3 Cop Cars(Rare) + Helicopters(can engage players and can launch Type 1 EMPs)(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks with spikes(Rare) *Heat 9 --> Armored Corvette units, can now utilize Type 1 EMPs(Common)+ Tier 4 Cop Cars(Epic) + Helicopters(can engage playersand can launch Type 1 EMPs)(Epic) + SWAT Trucks(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks with spikes(Rare) *Heat 10 --> McLaren 650S Units, can utilize Type 1 EMPs (Common)+ + Tier 4 Cop Cars(Epic) + Helicopters(can engage playersand can launch Type 2 EMPs)(Epic) + SWAT Trucks(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks with spikes(Rare)+ Impassable Roadblocks(Epic) *Heat 11 --> Undercover McLaren 650S Units, can utilize Type 2 EMPs (Common)+ Tier 4 Cop Cars(Epic) + Helicopters(can engage players and can launch Type 3 EMPs)(Epic) + SWAT Trucks(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks with spikes(Rare)+ Impassable Roadblocks(Epic) *Heat 12 --> Armored McLaren 650S Units, can utilize Type 3 EMPs (Common)+ Tier 5 Cop Cars(Legendary) +Tier 4 Cop Cars(Epic) + Helicopters(can engage players and can launch Type 4 EMPs)(Epic) + SWAT Trucks(Epic)+ Temporary roadblocks with spikes(Rare)+ Impassable Roadblocks(Epic) *Heat 13 --> Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Units, can utilize Type 4 EMPs (Common) + Tier 5 Cop Cars(Legendary) + Helicopters(can engage players and can launch Type 4 EMPs)(Epic) + SWAT Trucks(Epic) + All Other Units and Tactics(Varied) Nakamura Peaks Jansen Tundras Montgomery Village Watson Scenic Route Hunter Canyons Kitano Tech Hub Krieger Industrial Park Rossolini Beach City Terrorists Aside from police, terrorists lurk within the streets of Elysium County. Their intentions are to destroy the player, rather than detain him/her. Every borough features different terrorist vehicles. Challenge Series Combat Mode The game features a MOBA-like mode, called 'Combat Mode'. Two warring crews must be able to take their garages. Soundtrack Like most NFS games, the game features soundtracks. However, additional soundtracks can be downloaded online to make a list of preferred songs. Updates Trivia *The names of the boroughs are named after vehicle manufacturers from Burnout Paradise. Category:Racing Games